Psychologie
by mihashi
Summary: Naruto est enfermé depuis trop longtemps dans cet hopital, mais juste assez pourtant pour lui faire découvrir une passion dévorante éprouvée envers son petit docteur. Lemon.


Quoi de plus agaçant pour un médecin d'avoir à rendre visite à tous ses patients au moins deux fois dans la semaine ? Surtout lorsque l'on est réputé pour être l'homme le plus viril du service et possédant le plus jolie minois de tout l'hôpital ?

C'est ce genre de question que se pose à la longue Sasuke Uchiwa ,jeune médecin spécialisé dans les cas de troubles psychologiques , pour lui , avoir fait 7 ans d'étude sur la psychologie humaine se révèle être l'élément déclencheur du semi-enfer qu'il doit endurer chaque jours pour son travail..

Pourtant comprendre la nature humaine , ses pêchés et ses désires l'avait toujours intéressé dès l'âge ou il avait pu comprendre pourquoi est-ce que les hommes faisaient la guerre ,rester dans son coins lors des pauses midi aux collège et lycée ne l'avait jamais dérangé ,cela lui avait donné encore plus l'envie de comprendre la complixité de l'esprit en étudiant les autres élèves martyriser plus jeune qu'eux et s'abaisser avec honte devant la classe supérieur : ce sentiment de supériorité que l'on pouvait ressentir avec l'âge,faire courber l'échine aux plus misérable en les regardant de haut , et celui d'infériorité en contemplant avec admiration les Titans que pouvaient être les étudiants durant leur discutions philosophique et disproportionné d'absurdité . Sasuke trouvait cela beaucoup plus distrayant et intéressant de s'intéresser aux caprices humains qu'au dernier candidat éliminé de Secret Story .

Le fait que l'hôpital entier est appris qu'il était homosexuelle lui avait ainsi fait baisser le nombre d'admiratrice ,bien que quelques une s'acharnent encore ,ce n'était plus le sexe faible qui s'intéressait grandement à lui après cette révélation, mais le fort , et il ne se gênait pas pour manifester son contentement ..L'Uchiwa ne comptait même plus le nombre de clin d'oeil ,sous entendus et pincement aux fesses qu'il avait du endurer après sa..mais à 25 ans ,Sasuke savait encore se servir parfaitement de ses poings et certains avaient donc pu se rendre compte que leur utilisation pouvait se révéler douloureuse, très douloureuse .

Sasuke se maudissait , il se maudissait d'avoir choisi ces études de psychologie pour ensuite lui ouvrir les portes du domaine ou il exerçait son métier dorénavant..mais il ne se maudissait pas à cause des avances qu'il recevait jours après jours ..il se maudissait pour bien pire , pour ses tendances homosexuelle et pour ce qui l'avait poussé à s'éprire profondément de l'un de ses patients ..

Il se maudissait pour être tomber follement amoureux d'un de ses patients préféré , déjà plus jeunes que lui et séduisant à souhait ..

Sasuke soupire en poussant le battant de la chambre de son patient fétiche ,il retint son envie de sourire avec bonheur et s'assois impassiblement au coté d'un blondinet de 19 ans ,assis en tailleur sur son lit et qui s'amuse à feutré ses doigts puissant d'un stylo orange vif .

_Tiens , Salut docteur !

Sasuke ferme les yeux et note rapidement quelque mots sur son carnet ,il superpose une jambe sur l'autre et croise les bras sur sa blouse blanche en attendant que son petit patient finisse de colorier son majeur .

_bonjour , Naruto . Lui répond le docteur

_Na docteur , j'ai appris les nouvelles de cette semaine ! S'exclame le blondinet et se couchant sur son lit de façon à être sur le ventre et face à Sasuke

_De quelle nouvelles parles-tu ?

_Tu sais bien , celle comme quoi tu serais homos !

Sasuke ne répond pas mais plonge son regard onyx dans celui pétillant de malice couleur ciel ,Naruto reprend :

_Alors ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_As-tu bien prit tes comprimés ce matin ,Naruto ? Détourne Sasuke en jetant un coup d'oeil aux biceps développé des bras du malade .Celui ci soupire et empoigne la petite peluche en forme de renard pourpre pour la câliner contre lui sous le regard jaloux de l'Uchiwa

_tu n'es pas gentil avec moi docteur ,à chaque fois que je te pose une question tu réponds par une autre !

_Naruto .

_grmff..oui j'ai pris mes médocs !

_bien .

Sasuke griffonne encore quelque mots sur son calepin alors que Naruto se penche légèrement pour tenter de discerner les mots écrit ,l'Uchiwa claque sèchement de la langue ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter le blondinet qui se rassoit mollement sur son matelas .

_Na Docteur , tu manges avec moi ce midi ?

_Non .

_Pourquoi ?

_Je suis occupé .

_Je te promet que je serais sage .

Sasuke relève la tête de son petit calepin et contemple Naruto qui lui sourit malicieusement , comme il aime ce sourire qui dévoile une trop grande naiveté et une débordante confiance en soi .

_Je vais y réfléchir .

Il se lève et tapote gentiment la tignasse en pagaille du blondinet avant de se diriger vers la porte ,juste avant qu'il ne sorte il entend le malade lui lancer :

_moi j'aimerais bien que tu sois gay .

Sasuke frémit et se retourne, le regard interrogateur .

_comme sa , je ne serais plus le seul ! Finit Naruto en faisant bouger de haut en bas les petites pattes de velours de sa peluche .

Sasuke laisse paraître un minuscule sourire et sors silencieusement , laissant Naruto se replonger dans la contemplation de la fenêtre pourvus de barreau , un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres ..

Sasuke marche rapidement dans les couloirs , son coeur ne cesse de tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine ,encore sous le choc des paroles de son patient , qu'a-t-il voulu dire , à part qu'il était lui aussi gay , insinuait-il qu'il souhaiterait quelque chose de sa part ..chassant le même gibier ? Il se mord nerveusement la lèvre et pousse le battant de la salle de repos ,pose rapidement son calepin dans son casier et s'affale mollement sur une chaise , prenant son front entre ses mains .

Depuis combien de mois ,Naruto est-il entrer aux «soins spéciaux» ?

Trop peu de temps au goût de Sasuke . Il aurait surtout préféré qu'il ne soit pas interné à ses soins.

Il revoit encore le visage presque innocent qu'il avait fait en se présentant à Sasuke ,lui du haut de ses 22 ans ,débutant dans le service ,et le petit blondinet faisant 10 bons centimètres de moins que lui ,arrivé le jour de ses 16 ans ...mais le temps avait grandement passé ,et les sentiments de Sasuke s'étaient proéminament développés envers son jeune patient ,et son agacement s'était tout aussi renforcé lorsqu'à l'une de ses visites ,il avait du ausculter le blondinet qui se révélait être plus grand que le brun d'aux moins 5 centimètres ,il avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Naruto lui avait fait remarqué d'un rire moqueur .

En même temps , il était assez satisfait d'être le médecin presque personnel du blondinet ,son cas est assez à part ,mais contrairement à toutes les autres personnes internées comme lui ,l'Uchiwa ne considère absolument pas le jeune patient de "malade psychologique",pour lui Naruto a juste une imagination qui entre en connexion avec la réalité . Lorsqu'il se retrouve avec l'un de ses autres patients , il manque de serrer violemment les dents et la seule pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit c'est qu'il est vraiment chez les fous .Mais pas avec Naruto , avec lui c'est comme se retrouver dans une petite bulle silencieuse qui se remplit d'histoires et d'histoires qui ont composé l'enfance et la raison de son internation dans l'hôpital ou travaille l'Uchiwa .

Lorsqu'il entend une fois encore la folie du blondinet , il a plus envie de sourire que de prendre de sérieuse note sur son calepin , et de lui faire avaler des comprimés hallucinogène ou des sédatifs .

Sasuke retire sa blouse en scrutant l'heure de sa montre :13h23 .

Il soupire et se relève , et retourne d'un pas lent et amoindris vers les chambres des autres patients ,des cris aigus et grave lui parviennent et il fronce les sourcils ,un étage en dessous de celui ou se trouve le blondinet ,l'étage des plus bruyants et excités ,celui ou se trouvait il y a encore quelques années le petit blond qui ne supportait pas d'être mis à l'écart des autres , si Sasuke ne s'était pas occupé personnellement de lui ,il y serait encore .

Sasuke tourne la poignée et entre dans la chambre n°156 .

Celle de Gaara No Sabaku , un adolescent du même âge que Naruto ,depuis son arrivée il y a quelques mois , il s'est progressivement calmé ,tout comme Naruto , c'est un rouquin intelligent qui a bien compris que tant qu'il sera violent envers les infirmiers et docteurs ,on ne lui rendra pas sa liberté ,de plus il s'est fortement lié d'amitié avec le blondinet lors des ballades accompagnées dans la cour . Sasuke considère Gaara comme l'un des internés les plus "énigmatiques" , il est silencieux et aucune expression n'est jamais retransmis sur son visage fatigué ,ne répondant jamais à ses questions simple ,il reste assis dans un épais fauteuil couleur sablé près de sa fenêtre barré ,et écoute en restant stoique lorsque Naruto vient s'introduire dans sa chambre et lui compter des histoires provenant de son imagination ,mais Sasuke sait que la présence du blondinet fait plaisir au rouquin , quand le jeune homme ne se sent pas d'envie de recevoir de la visite il le fait ressentir fortement ,ce qui ne s'est jamais produit lorsque Naruto était à ses cotés .

_Gaara ,tu n'es pas trop fatigué aujourd'hui ? Demande le docteur en se postant aux cotés du garçon , toujours assis dans son fauteuil ,Sasuke s'étonne alors en voyant le regard triste posé sur la liberté au dehors ..il a tellement l'habitude de voir ce regard qu'il n'arrive même plus a éprouver de la pitié ..après tout , toute personne qui se retrouve enfermé entre ses murs ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle même ,le mal ne vient pas des autres , mais d'eux et de leur propre esprit .

Naturellement Gaara ne lui répond pas et fixe avec jalousie la neige qui virevolte aux dehors ,gobant les centimètres de bois et d'herbes encore découvert .Beaucoup de patients aiment la neige , cela leur rappelle leur liberté tourbillonnante et sans règle , sans barreaux ,sans médicaments , avant de se faire ramener durement sur le sol et s'en faire priver par leur propre problème .

_Je pense que d'ici une semaine , je te ferais emménager à l'étage du dessus ..tu pourras comme sa voir Naruto .

Il dépose un petit cygne en origami au coté du rouquin et sort sans dire un mot .

Sasuke reste quelque secondes sur la poignée de la porte et soupire ,il prend la direction des escaliers du rez de chaussé et confectionne un plateau aux gout culinaire du blondinet .

En remontant , les pensées continuent d'affluer dans son esprit ,certains comportement de ses patients peuvent être égoiste , comme celui de Gaara , rester silencieux et tout aussi stoïque alors qu'il possède la chance de posséder une famille qui vient lui rendre visite,une soeur et un frère. C'est la seule différence qui le frappe le plus lorsqu'il compare le blondinet et le rouquin , Naruto reste depuis plusieurs années seul? et pourtant débordant de bonne humeur..il supporte sa solitude et la combat , se lie d'amitié avec les autres malades , et fait tomber passionnément amoureux de lui un pauvre docteur . Sasuke grogne ,il le sent , Naruto a un puissant pouvoir sur lui et il ne se gêne pas pour s'en servir et lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs .Un pouvoir destructeur qui lui donne envie de courir très très loin de lui,pour ne plus avoir a ressentir son coeur tambouriner aussi impulsivement dans sa poitrine , mais ce serait faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie , cette sensation de bonheur est tellement forte lorsqu'il est en compagnie du blond qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de ne plus la ressentir , sa présence et son sourire est comme une pommade inépuisable ,qu'il s'applique encore et encore sur son coeur meurtrit par le passé et la fatigue récolté durant la journée .

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte n°234 ,celle du blondinet , une exclamation rassuré explose ses tympans et le plateau dans ses mains est vivement arraché , il soupire et laisse un minuscule sourire pointé sur ses lèvres , que le blond ne remarque malheureusement pas ,trop occupé à s'installer confortablement sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre ,les pieds posés sur le radiateur brûlant .Il pose le plateau chargé de nourritures à ses cotés et invite le jeune docteur à s'assoir comme à l'accoutumée près de lui . Sasuke s'avance alors sans broncher et saute souplement sur le rebord à son tour ,déboutonnant sa blouse blanche pour la déposer sur le lit du malade ,bizarrement sans cette longue chemise sur le dos , il se sent beaucoup plus naturel aux cotés du blondinet .

Naruto empoigne avidement le premier des trois bols de nouilles chaudes sur le plateau , tous naturellement pour lui , souhaitant un bon appétit à Sasuke , il s'attaque avec voracité sur le contenu du petit bol .

C'est peut-être pour sa aussi , que le jeune docteur est tant entiché de lui ,cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas manger en bonne compagnie , en compagnie qu'il pourrait apprécier..s'il y a bien un sérieux avantage sur le travail qu'il exerce dans cet hôpital ,c'est celui de pouvoir partager chaque jour son repas avec son patient préféré, de pouvoir discuter d'autres choses que de futilités entourant le monde extérieur , ainsi que le scruter discrètement du regard lors de ses nombreux sourires.

_Na docteur ,cette nuit , Kyuubi m'a encore parlé !

_ah oui ? Et que t'a-t-il raconté ?

_Je n'ai pas bien compris, d'abord , il m'a parlé de toi , ensuite ..

Aux quelques derniers mots , Sasuke faillit recracher le Sashimi qu'il tentait d'avaler

_Ensuite , il a dit que je devrais avouer ce que je ressentais !

Sasuke déglutit difficilement en se tapotant la gorge , les quelques derniers bouts de nourritures passant douloureusement au fond de sa gorge, il tourne la tête vers le blondinet qui l'interroge du regard , en attente d'une quelconque réponse .

_ il m'a aussi conseillé de faire sa !

Là , le jeune docteur sent que son coeur si dur vient de se stopper ,et qu'une mince fêlure apparaît sur la coquille froide qui le protège , en même temps c'est un peu normal en voyant son petit patient qu'il aime tant s'approcher rapidement de lui ,empoigner doucement sa nuque de ses deux mains , puis enfin cueillir soigneusement ses lèvres contre les siennes ,il ne peut-être que surpris et avoir ses grand yeux onyx ouvert d'effarement face au visage rond et jovial qui garde ses propres lagunes closent .Les poings de Sasuke se crispent aux point que ses phalanges blanchissent . Les mains de Naruto ne cesse d'exercer leur douce pression contre la nuque du jeune docteur , ses doigts viennent doucement titiller la peau et la caresser jusqu'à ce que des frissons apparaissent , ses lèvres charnues s'entrouvrent légèrement ,faisant passer son petit bout de muscle humide contre la bouche de Sasuke ,forçant à peine pour qu'il laisse la voie libre alors que le blondinet pousse le plateau qui le sépare et se colle contre le jeune docteur ,le plaquant contre la fenêtre fermé .Il descend lentement sa main droite contre la hanche du brun et laisse la gauche caresser longuement sa nuque ,maintenant le petit patient ressent enfin son bonheur être à son apogé , ce pouvoir qu'il maintient contre son docteur lui permet enfin d'accomplir un de ses désirs les plus quémandeurs et il ne se gêne pas pour en profiter au maximum ,suçotant avec joie la langue du brun qui tente désespérément d'échapper à son emprise .

Mais Sasuke sent qu'il n'y a enfaite aucune réelle résistance dans ses petites poussées contre les fortes épaules du blondinet ,il est comme dans un rêve et aimerait que son patient le plaque encore plus contre ce mur ,l'embrasse encore plus langoureusement qu'il ne le fait déjà ,comme si le blondinet entend ses demandes mentales ,il le presse de tout son poids contre lui et penche un peu la tête pour donner un air sauvage au baiser qu'il offre à l'Uchiwa .Sasuke entend sa propre respiration psalmodique dans la pièce lorsque Naruto se recule légèrement pour repartir à la charge contre sa bouche ,tout du long ses yeux restent calmement clos et ses genoux repliés telle une barrière sur son torse ,quand la langue du blondinet s'enroule amoureusement contre la sienne ,il veut qu'elle le ré-attaque encore une fois pour lui donner cet unique gout violent qui envahie sa tête si délicieusement, quand les mains du blondinet caresse ses muscles par dessus ses vêtements , il veut les sentir parcourir son corps aussi expertement qu'il l'embrasse ,qu'elles le touche et le presse contre dans une incroyable étreinte ,telle qu'il en aurait toujours voulu .

Mais Sasuke sait une chose , c'est que s'il continue à s'embraser autant en se faisant plaquer et embrasser par celui dont il est follement amoureux ,il court tout droit à sa perte et à un emprisonnement total en ce qui concerne son jeune malade , dans un intense effort de volonté il déplie violemment ses genoux et percute le torse du blondinet qui s'étale au sol , Sasuke se relève , s'essuie le revers de ses lèvres d'où un filet de salive coule ,et fixe Naruto toujours au sol qui le regarde d'un air perplexe :

_N'écoute plus jamais Kyuubi !

Sasuke halète et sorte précipitamment de la chambre , oubliant sa blouse , il court à l'aveuglette et débouche enfin dans la cour enneigé de l'hôpital ,il s'écroule dans la neige et se recroqueville sur lui-même , laissant les copeaux cristallins se déposer sur lui à chaque secondes , des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues et se glacent doucement contre sa peau , formant une couche d'eau froide .

2 semaines , c'est trop pour Naruto . Il veut revoir son docteur et le plus vite possible ..

il fronce les sourcils et se cale contre le dossier en bois du petit banc ou il est assis , emmitouflé dans une épaisse tenue d'hiver , il fixe la neige qui tombe encore et encore , laissant passer les autres malades devant lui accompagné de leur propre soigneur . Aujourd'hui , il a décidé de faire sa promenade tout seul , et puis il n'est pas d'humeur à supporter une autre présence que celle de Sasuke . Il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à son cher docteur de l'embrasser aussi amoureusement qu'il l'avait fait ..après tout il avait bien remarqué toute les œillades et coup d'oeil qu'il lui jetait ,alors pourquoi ne pas s'assurer de sa théorie en l'embrassant ?

Et maintenant , l'Uchiwa se retrouvait cloué au lit avec plus de 38° de fièvre ! Un très gros coup de froid qui le laisserait chaos pendant presque deux semaines ,peut-être moins s'il prenait correctement ses médicaments .

Naruto n'était pas spécialement intelligent , mais doté d'une malice étrange , il savait très bien ce qui avait craqué dans la tête du jeune docteur pour qu'il aille s'écrouler dans la neige de la cour et s'y endormir sereinement , il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir , quelque chose avait explosé dans l'esprit de Sasuke qui avait complètement perdu tout repères . Il soupire . Une semaine est déjà passée , et le blondinet n'a même pas l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à son docteur qui reste barricadé dans son logement de fonction juste au dessus du dernier étage du bâtiment . Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui manquer autant . Finalement il se lève et retourne en même temps que les autres patients à sa chambre .

Lorsque Sasuke revient enfin de ses péripéties corporelle ,c'est pour laisser Naruto aux soins d'un docteur différent ,au grand désespoir du blondinet . C'est comme si le jeune malade avait disparu de la mémoire de l'Uchiwa , les très rares fois ou il le croise , ses yeux restent fixés droit devant lui alors que ceux de Naruto le dévore d'un air implorant .Naruto ne voit pas à quel point la poitrine du jeune docteur tremble lorsqu'il passe près de lui , il ne voit pas ce visage tiré par l'envie de s'approcher de lui et de lui parler ..

Mais la chance à décidé de sourire enfin au blondinet, un après-midi ou l'infirmière qui doit s'occuper habituellement de la toilette de Naruto n'est pas la , un ordre divin commande à l'Uchiwa ,étant doté de la même anatomie que le blond ,de s'occuper à la place de la jeune fille malade , du petit corps musclé du jeune patient . Lorsque Naruto entend sa alors que Sasuke se tint devant lui imperceptible et fixe le sol tout en continuant ses explications , un sourire jovial illumine le visage de Naruto et il bondit de ses pieds pour courir dans la salle de bain ou l'Uchiwa le rejoint silencieusement .

Sasuke referme doucement la porte et s'y adosse en attendant que le blond se déshabille , il fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire de marbre et contemple le dos dénudé et bronzé face à lui , suivant le trajet qu'exerce les vêtements du blond pour tomber au sol , sans se retourner il sautille jusqu'à la baignoire et y entre joyeusement tout en se dandinant .

_Je suis très content que tu sois venu me voir , Docteur !

_hn.

Sasuke se penche et passe alors un gant mouillé de savon sur les bras du blondinet qui se laisse docilement faire , il lui demande de se lever en se retenant d'abaisser trop son regard sur le bas de son corps .

_Na docteur , pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est plus toi qui s'occupe de moi ? Demande Naruto en laissant le gant mouillé frictionner sa nuque , pourtant il sait parfaitement que son docteur ne répondra pas à sa question

_tu sais ,maintenant j'ai un autre docteur vraiment nul , il te ressemble un peu , mais il ne réagit pas comme toi quand je lui parle de Kyuubi..il est énervant et ne fais que sourire pour rien..j'aimerais que tu reviennes !

Sasuke reste toujours de marbre mais ralentit le passage du gant sur la peau du plus jeune .

_tu sais ..si cela t'a gêné ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois ,on peut oublier alors...tu me manques , Docteur ! Reviens t'occuper de moi !

Naruto se retourne et attrape la main de l'Uchiwa , le fixant d'un air implorant ,enfin il décèle une lueur perdue dans les yeux de Sasuke et relâche doucement sa main, laissant le jeune docteur se reculer et frapper du point contre la porte .

_Putain ! T'es..vraiment..trop directe ! Crache Sasuke ,le blondinet sourit dans son dos et joue à faire de petit clapotis dans l'eau chaude

_Dis docteur , sa ne t'a pas plu quand je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois ? Moi j'ai trouvé sa très agréable ! Kyuubi m'a dit que j'avais aimé sa parce que je t'aimais ,mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'aimé quelqu'un , je ne suis pas trop sure ..

Sasuke se retourne et fixe Naruto d'un air indécis :

_Mais tes vraiment dingue ! Lache le jeune docteur dans un souffle

_bah oui , c'est pour sa que je suis ici ! Répond avec évidence le blondinet en s'aspergeant d'eau .

Sasuke passe une main dans ses cheveux et souffle bruyamment, il plisse les yeux en fixant le blondinet et pose ses mains contre la porte de sorte à tourné le dos à Naruto

_alors..tu crois que tu m'aimes , c'est sa ? Demande Sasuke d'une voie rauque

_hmm..non..je pense que c'est le cas ,mais sa ne fait rien puisque toi non ..

Sasuke se retourne brusquement

_mais je n'ai jamais dit sa !

_alors sa veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Sasuke garde la bouche ouverte mais fronce les sourcils , c'est ce pouvoir à toujours trouver la réplique qui lui clouera le bec qui énerve tant Sasuke , encore une fois il se maudit de sa faiblesse. Il s'accroupit au sol et cacha sa tête entre ses genoux, en ce moment même il se sentait faible comme jamais. Il n'entendit pas le clapotis de l'eau lorsque le blondinet en sortit silencieusement ,toujours nus , pour ensuite se pencher sur le jeune docteur et lui faire relever le visage .

_Na . Sasuke , tu crois que je ne te voyais pas me dévorer des yeux ? Susurre-t-il sous le regard tétanisé du brun qui se force à ne pas baisser les yeux plus loin .

_Tu crois ..que je ne voyais pas tous les regards que tu me lançais ?chuchote-t-il langoureusement en approchant sa bouche de son oreille ,le brun tremble et frissonne en sentant le souffle contre sa peau et laisse échapper un gémissement alors que sa nuque est mordillé par la bouche de Naruto .

Sasuke pousse légèrement des épaules le jeune patient et se relève en soupirant ,face à la porte .

_Dit moi ce que tu veux à la fin , Naruto .

Du coin de l'oeil , Sasuke aperçoit l'adolescent se lever et s'approcher doucement de lui , frôlant sa blouse blanche sans pour autant se coller à lui,il pose ses mains par derrière de chaque coté de lui, un rire doux et très peu rassurant pour les nerfs de l'Uchiwa tinte comme une soufflement à ses oreilles . Il déglutit et serre les poings sans pour autant se retourner .

_Ce que tu peut-être naïf ,Sasuke .

Le corps tout entier du jeune docteur tressaille en entendant son nom glisser entre les lèvres de Naruto , rare ont été les occasions ou son patient l'appelait par son prénom et lorsque c'était le cas ,le ton de la supplique était souvent employé . Il serre les dents alors que celles du blondinet s'accrochent doucement à une parcelle de peau frissonnante sous son oreille ,il grogne et les ongles de Naruto tritures les boutons de sa blouse blanche un par un , les ouvrants doucement sous le regard d'un Sasuke perdu et accoudé sur la porte , les bras contre le battant alors que le corps du jeune patient le moleste durement par derrière . Sa veste descend rapidement de ses épaules et il laisse échapper un cris de surprise lorsque Naruto attrape précautionneusement ses tétons dans chacune de ces mains ,faisant passer ses doigts autour avant d'appuyer légèrement dessus ,le torse de Sasuke se contracte sous la caresse et son souffle à de plus en plus de mal à sortir de son corps ,pourtant il n'y a que sa respiration saccadée qui s'élève dans l'ambiance pesante de la pièce , pas un seul gémissement ne vient flatter les oreilles du blondinet , ce qui commence à l'agacer sérieusement bien qu'il sait ,que par la couleur de son visage, son petit traitement ne le laisse absolument pas indifférent .Naruto sourit , son docteur préféré à décidé de jouer les silencieux ,mais après tout il peut très bien s'en contenter ,le teint pivoine ,ses yeux fermés et sa lèvre pincée dans une grimace de plaisir , lui suffise amplement pour lui faire comprendre que bientôt , et selon ses calculs et caresses , un proéminente bosse se formera au niveau de son entrejambre , il n'a pas tort et ne s'étonne pas lorsque le corps fin de Sasuke s'écroule au sol entre ses bras ,les poings fermés contre le battant de la porte , il lui retire gentiment son léger tee-shirt et embrasse sans retenus sa nuque ,faisant lentement descendre sa main gauche vers son pantalon pour tâter l'intérieur de ses cuisses , sa main droite appuyant toujours doucement sur un de ses boutons de chair . Sasuke soupire de plaisir mentalement lorsque les doigts du blondinet caresse le bout de sa virilité pour ensuite l'empoigner ,un fin filet de sang s'échappe de sa lèvre mordut sans pitié ,il baisse la tête et peine à garder les yeux ouverts sur les deux conjointes qui s'occupent du bas et du haut de son corps si expertement.

Une goutte blanchâtre file le long des doigts du blondinet ,contre son torse il sent le dos de Sasuke trembler de plus en plus contre lui , et le voir la tête penché et baissé ,ainsi que la lèvre mordu le fait déglutir sourdement ,il retire sa main qui entourait la virilité de Sasuke et attrape son bras pour le tourner contre lui .

Naruto découvre alors avec étonnement un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour déceler dans les yeux de Sasuke ,malgré le fait que son visage soit gonflé par ses rougeurs ,ses yeux si inexpressifs affichent à présent une incertitude déroutante ,une peur évidente et un amour désespérant de pensées tendre surprenante , la main de Sasuke se pose sur son bras et il se laisse pousser par la force du blond sur le carrelage froid .

Le blondinet sourit au jeune docteur et l'embrasse gentiment du bout des lèvres

_mais..qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! Grogne Sasuke en secouant la tête ,mettant ses lèvres hors de portée de celle de Naruto

_C'est toi que je veux ! Naruto rattrape violemment sa bouche et la viole de sa langue plutôt positivement sous un gémissement appréciateur de Sasuke .Ses doigts déboutonne le pantalon du brun et commence à le dessaper de son boxer , pourtant l'Uchiwa ne semble pas l'entendre de la même oreille et fait basculer brusquement le blondinet sous lui , exerçant une pression insoutenable sur le membre du blond qui grogne de plaisir ,il sourit alors que Sasuke tente de lui voler un baiser et le stoppe en lui couvrant la bouche .

_c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui , Sasuke . Chuchote Naruto en empoignant la nuque du brun pour rapprocher son oreille de sa bouche ,d'un coup violent qui assomme presque le jeune docteur contre le sol , Naruto le tourne dos à lui et noue ses mains par un tissus déchiré aux robinets de la baignoire , faisant entrer en contact le torse nu de Sasuke contre le marbre froid .

_tu t'es occupé pendant tellement de temps de moi ,Sasuke...maintenant c'est mon tour , chuchote Naruto en retirant le boxer du brun ,couvrant de baiser la surface de son dos dénudé ,il s'avance jusqu'à son visage et embrasse doucement sa tempe ,faisant tourner la tête du brun pour attraper sa bouche ,il remonte ses doigts jusqu'à lui en délaissant sa langue :

_lèche les ,Sasuke . Lui ordonne Naruto en présentant deux doigts devant sa bouche ,le brun les humidifies de sa salive et rouvre la bouche pour signaler au blond qu'il a finit , Naruto redescend sa main trempé de la salive de l'Uchiwa et écarte légèrement son fessier , présentant un premier doigt en appuyant doucement sur l'anneau de chair ,Sasuke grince des dents en sentant la douleur s'insinuer dans ses entrailles lorsqu'une première phalange glisse contre ses parois ,une seconde ne tarde pas à la rejoindre et à s'enfoncer doucement mais surement dans le corps de l'Uchiwa qui crispe de ses poings toujours liés aux robinets ,de doux baisers de la part du blondinet l'aide à décontracter la plupart de ses muscles dorsaux et les deux intrus remuant fébrilement en lui , tâte une masse imposante du bout des doigts qui le fait se cambrer soudainement ,soufflant difficilement et les yeux embués de larmes , la main droite de Naruto empoigne son membre tendu et fais doucement aller et venir ses doigts autour , faisant se détendre complètement le jeune docteur qui laisse sa tête pendante , le haut du corps seulement retenus par ses poignets attachés .

Naruto glousse et relâche le sexe ruisselant de son docteur attitré ,il attrape sa nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement et appuie fortement sur la masse de plaisir découverte dans le corps de Sasuke , l'Uchiwa mord sauvagement la lèvre de son jeune patient et soupire rauquement en sentant sa tête et son bassin palpiter douloureusement ,il se retient d'hurler d'un plaisir mélangé à la douleur lorsque le blondinet s'encre en lui violemment d'un brusque coup de bassin , se reposant légèrement sur ses hanches cambrées ,Naruto les empoigne et les fait ricocher doucement contre les siennes en soupirant bruyamment et rauquement de plaisir ,ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il se redresse et entre-ouvre légèrement la bouche pour laisser ses soupirs arriver jusqu'aux oreilles d'un Sasuke qui se mord la lèvre et garde les yeux fermés comme un fou ,refusant de se laisser aller au plaisir douloureux qui le lance dans le fessier puis qui remonte jusqu'à ses sens pour le faire se cambrer de plus en plus et tirer encore et encore contre les liens qui le retienne prisonnier .

_Na..Sasuke , pourquoi est-ce que.. tu te retiens ? Susurre Naruto en le pilonnant ardemment ,des larmes brulantes coulent le long des joues de l'Uchiwa , rapidement lapées par le jeune patient qui empoigne ensuite son membre tendu et place un doigt sur la commissure de l'avant ,un goutte de pré-sperme se déposant sur son doigt ,Sasuke ouvre de grand yeux en tremblant violemment , se sentant jouir sans pour autant atteindre l'extase , bloqué par le doigt du blondinet

_Cris pour moi..Sasuke ..ordonne Naruto en mordillant son oreille ,un glapissement étranglé s'échappe du brun

_Dit moi...S.a.s.u.k.e ..détache Naruto en poignardant la prostate du brun ,l'Uchiwa se cambre en avant et serre les poings

_Na..tu viens..tout juste de te resserrer ..d'un coup ..autour de moi..lui chuchote le blondinet en haletant, tu aimes..vraiment ,pas vrai ?

Sa bouche se fait une nouvelle fois prendre d'assaut violemment alors que son bassin se tend douloureusement de plaisir, incapable de jouir par la douce main du blondinet qui continue à l'encerler et aller et venir autour tout en laissant son annuaire posé sur l'extrémité .

_Cris pour moi..Sasuke..dit mon nom ..

Naruto accélère brutalement , faisant taper le corps du brun contre la rebord de la baignoire de marbre ,haletant et soupirant de plus en plus fort ,la chaleur du jeune docteur qui l'entoure ainsi que son étroitesse le font rouler des yeux et griffer légèrement ses hanches qu'ils avaient pris en main .

Sasuke ne tient plus ,ses phalanges blanchissent à vue d'oeil alors que ses cries de contentement refuse de glisser entre ses lèvres ,retenue par une volonté féroce qui se fait pourtant de plus en plus oublier par le plaisir qui embrume son esprit ,il desserre les dents et affiche une mine dégouté , il se dégoute d'être aussi quémandeur du plaisir que lui impose Naruto , il se dégoute de cet amour qu'il lui dévoue et qui lui ordonne d'exaucer les suppliques du blondinet..finalement ce pouvoir égoïste et violent qu'il a sur lui est vraiment trop puissant , un premier cris s'échappe de ses lèvres , suivie d'un second sous les dérochements du bassin du blond contre le siens ,Naruto sourit et accompagne son amour en l'appelant doucement par son prénom ..

_C'est sa ..dit moi chaton..

_NA..NARUTOOO

Naruto grogne sourdement en se sentant vibrer au seins de son amant et jouit soudainement en lui , sa main exerce un mouvement de pompe rapide et violent sur le sexe de Sasuke qui tressaille douloureusement

_..a..AH ..

Dans un dernier cris ,il se laisse noyer sous l'extase et serre des dents comme un damné ,tachant le sol de sa semence libérée par le blondinet, Naruto se laisse reposer quelques instant sur son dos avant de se redresser et de détacher ses poignés ,il tire contre lui le corps meurtris du jeune docteur et l'embrasse doucement ,Sasuke le repousse brutalement , grogne sous son fessier douloureux et s'éloigne en clopinant jusqu'à ses vêtements , le blondinet tend un bras vers lui ,le regard perdu :

_Sasuke ..

_DEGAGE ! Lui hurle le jeune docteur en rabattant son haut sur son torse

_Sasuke..

_je n'ai pas que sa à faire de jouer avec des gamins dans ton genre , siffle Sasuke en se relevant douloureusement , la main puissante du blondinet le retint et le plaque contre son torse , les bras pliés contre lui , il prend sa nuque en main et passe la seconde dans son dos pour l'embrasser langoureusement .

_Mais moi..je ne joue pas ..Sasuke , souffle Naruto en souriant et caressant sa joue

_hein ?

_je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps ,lui chuchote Naruto en le serrant contre lui

_Nan , tu..tu ne peux pas ..proteste Sasuke en tentant de se dégager

_Si..je t'aime , je t'adore .

Sasuke stoppe ses gestes et fixe Naruto dans les yeux , tentant d'y déceler une quelconque once de mensonge , son coeur manque un battement lorsqu'il s'avance à lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse . Sasuke répond timidement à son étreinte et proteste bruyamment lorsqu'il le soulève dans ses bras et l'emmène à l'extérieur de la salle de bain , Naruto pose alors la question fatidique :

_et toi alors ,docteur , est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Sasuke se retient au cou de son amant et tourne la tête :

_Idiot ,tu es vraiment un gamin , grogne-t-il en laissant le blondinet le déposer sur son lit ,se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser encore une fois

_Quel est ton diagnostique à propos de sa , docteur ? Demande Naruto en s'asseyant à ses cotés . Sasuke sourit et passe un main dans ses cheveux en soupirant

_tu es un cas désespéré , ce n'est pas maintenant que tu ressortiras de cet hôpital .

FIN.

**Allez un petit lemon maintenant, j'en ferais d'autre bien sur mais il fallait absolument que je fasses celui ci avec cette idée bien bien tordue ( à force de regarder docteur house dans le dos de mes frères, voilà à quoi on est réduit --')**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et comme toujours essayez de pas faire trop attention aux fautes XD**


End file.
